


Turn Off the Lights

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For acroamatica.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turn Off the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For acroamatica.

It was a Saturday when you first kissed him. Just caught the corner of his mouth. Both of you on the floor of the bus, surrounded by sheets of paper. The set list. The chords. The lyrics. Pete's heart and your soul spread out on the floor and the two of you sitting in the midst of it. It was hardly an inch, maybe two and a quarter, and there was his mouth.

Soft. You shifted, he leaned, and you were kissing properly. He pressed his lips against yours, one hand coming up to cup the back of your neck. He tasted of apple juice, inexplicably. He hadn't had apple juice, not that day, not that you could remember. He still tasted of it. You slid your tongue slowly into his mouth. He let you lead.

It was a kiss that you didn't want to end. Ever. Perfect, just soft enough and just hard enough when he made a soft sound in his throat and wrapped his free arm around your waist. _Yes,_ you thought.

"Patrick," he whispered, leaning his forehead against yours. You nudged him with your nose, time to breathe and then you kissed him again.

'Pete,' said your fingertips. 'Yes,' said his skin. "You," is what slipped out. He smiled.


End file.
